Un hombre solo
by Muselina Black
Summary: Al final te has quedado solo, Albus. A pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, la soledad es algo de lo que no puedes escapar. Este fic participa en el reto "Luces, cámaras... ¡acción! del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso no me pertenece._

 _Este fic participa en el reto "_ _Luces, cámaras... ¡acción!_ _del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 _En este reto, la idea era escribir una historia basada en el título de una película al azar (dentro de un género a elegir). En mi caso, la película sorteada fue "A Single Man", dirigida por Tom Ford y protagonizada por Colin Firth. Si no la han visto, la recomiendo mucho. También pueden leer el libro en que está basada la película, una novela corta escrita por Christopher Isherwood, quien además era amigo cercano de W.H. Auden, uno de mis poetas preferidos en la vida. Otro de sus libros sirvió de base para el musical Cabaret (y la película con Liza Minelli, por supuesto)._

 _How many errors Time has patience for,_  
 _How wrong they are in being always right._

 _-W.H. Auden, "Our Bias"_

 **Un hombre solo**

 **I**

 **ANTES**

—¿Albus?

Alguien te sacude el brazo y te saca de tus ensoñaciones. Una vez más, vuelves a encontrarte entre las paredes de Hogwarts. Las mismas piedras que conoces tan bien, porque has vivido entre ellas los últimos siete años.

Te mueres de ganas por un cambio. No puedes esperar a terminar tus estudios e irte a recorrer el mundo a lo ancho y a lo largo. Nada de bibliotecas polvorientas para ti, lo que quieres es aventura. Cualquier cosa antes de seguir con esta vida, que amenaza con hacerte terminar como tu padre.

O peor. Siempre puede ser peor. Lo has aprendido a golpes y porrazos en esta vida.

Puedes terminar sepultado en una vida que no quieres vivir.

—¿Has terminado con lo de Aritmancia? —Elphias te tiende un pliego de pergamino, lleno de números escritos en su letra pequeña y apretada—. La última no me da —añade, señalando un ejercicio. Tienes que ajustarte los anteojos y acercarte al papel para distinguirlo.

—Es que te has confundido. Esa de ahí es un cuatro, la has calculado como un seis —dices, señalándole con el dedo el minúsculo error. Elphias suspira y borra con su varita para corregir. La Aritmancia se le da bien, pero esos detallitos se le pasan.

—Vale. ¿En qué estás tú?

Miras al pergamino en blanco que se extiende sobre la mesa. Se supone que mañana tienes que entregarle al profesor Switch doscientos centímetros de tu trabajo final de Transformaciones. Llevas apenas un par de líneas, las que has hecho lo más grandes y anchas posibles. Pero por supuesto que esas escasas no alcanzaban ni siquiera un octavo de la página. El reloj sobre la chimenea de la sala común da las doce.

Tendrás que desvelarte para acabar con esta dichosa tarea.

 **II**

 **DURANTE**

—¿Albus?

Al otro lado de la mesa, está él. Un mechón rubio le cae sobre el rostro, como siempre. Tienes que resistir el impulso de estirarte hacia él y despejarle el rostro.

Pero no lo haces. Hay algo que te dice que es mejor quedarse quieto, porque el mínimo movimiento puede alterar lo que has logrado.

—Mira lo que he descubierto, Gellert —dices mientras le acercas el libro, señalando con un dedo el párrafo—. ¡Los Peverell fueron reales! —exclamas, con un entusiasmo estudiado—. De hecho, la tumba está en el cementerio del Valle de Godric. No sé cómo es que nunca la he visto.

Tu amigo sonríe. Con esa sonrisa que te hace sentir algo extraño en el estómago, algo que eres completamente incapaz de definir. Pero te gusta, definitivamente te gusta.

—Eso es porque no estabas observando.

—¿No quieres ir a verla? Podemos ir enseguida, antes de cenar.

—Claro que sí. A lo mejor dejó ahí una pista de dónde podemos encontrar las Reliquias.

Los ojos —azules, tan azules— le brillan, como siempre que habla del tema. Eres afortunado de haberlo encontrado, porque sin él te estarías pudriendo de aburrimiento y monotonía. Pero con él las cosas eran distintas. Porque te había hecho entusiasmarte por algo, lo que creías imposible después de que tus planes con Elphias se desmoronaran con la muerte de tu madre.

Él te había demostrado que aún había cosas que merecían la pena. Como el Bien Mayor, con mayúsculas.

Los últimos meses habían sido los mejores que recordabas desde pequeño. Nunca habías conocido a nadie que fuera capaz de hablar con esa pasión, con ese fuego que le quemaba por dentro.

—¿No quieren té, queridos? —La tía de Gellert, la señorita Bagshot, acaba de entrar a la habitación, con una bandeja con té, _scones_ y todo tipo de pastas. Ni siquiera espera su respuesta, sabiendo que no hay forma de que dos muchachos jóvenes fueran a rechazar una oferta de comida.

La vida es simplemente maravillosa.

 **III**

 **DESPUÉS**

—¿Albus?

Te pesan los huesos.

Aún no has cumplido los sesenta y cinco años y ya te pesan los huesos.

No quieres hablar con nadie. Ni siquiera con Elphias, que siempre ha estado ahí contigol, a pesar de todo.

Lo agradeces, pero en estos momentos quieres estar solo. Quieres buscar una forma de olvidar la imagen de Gellert, de rodillas en el suelo. Derrotado. No puedes quitarte de la mente su mirada, como pidiéndote que acabes con su vida de una vez por todas. Que le ahorres esa humillación innecesaria.

Pero no lo hiciste.

En el fondo, porque no te atreviste a hacerlo. Sabes las palabras, pero no fuiste capaz de decirlas. Sólo dejaste que se lo llevaran a podrirse en una celda de Nurmengard.

—Estoy cansado, Elphias —dices, intentando no sonar como un viejo patético. No quieres hacerlo, aunque tengas sesenta y cuatro años y te duelan los huesos—. No puedo hablar ahora.

—Está bien, les diré que ahora no puedes.

Asientes con la cabeza, intentando esbozar una sonrisa. Te duelen las mejillas de forzar sonrisas.

Necesitas estar solo para poder dejar de fingir. Para poder regodearte en tu dolor y en todo lo que has perdido, por ridículo y patético que suene. Necesitas silencio para que tus huesos puedan sentirse más livianos, por primera vez en los últimos años. Has tenido que ser fuerte, has tenido que luchar. ¿Por qué?

Por una guerra. Por una batalla. Una batalla de la que no habían surgido vencedores. Todos habían perdido, sólo que en algunos se notaba menos que en otros.

Y parece que Elphias lo entiende, porque no hace más preguntas. Simplemente se va.

Apenas se cierra la puerta tras tu amigo, te dejas caer en una silla. Sabes que todo ha cambiado. Que ya no hay forma de volver atrás. Este fue el paso definitivo. El punto sin retorno.

Sabes que lo único que te queda es mirar al futuro, seguir adelante y nunca mirar hacia el pasado. Porque no puedes cambiarlo, hagas lo que hagas. Ni siquiera puedes hablar de esto con Elphias, porque él nunca lo entendería. Aberforth ya es parte del pasado. Arianna ahora sólo sonríe desde un cuadro.

Y Gellert está más lejos que nunca.

Te has quedado solo, Albus.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _La verdad es que al principio quería escribir sobre Charlie Weasley, pero después de ver la película y leer el libro, Dumbledore me encajaba mejor con la historia. Siempre me pareció que Albus era un hombre solo, que no había logrado crear relaciones significativas con otros después de su juventud. Creo que en parte se cerró a ellas, para no ser herido de nuevo._

 _En fin, espero que haya gustado._

 _¡Hasta la próxima historia!_

 _Muselina_


End file.
